


If It Wasn't You - The Side Stories

by Kinyth



Series: If It Wasn't You [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Human Kwami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyth/pseuds/Kinyth
Summary: ~UPDATE: HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN! ~A collection of extra in depth character stories that take place before, during or after the main "If It Wasn't you" storyline.For all your shipping needs ;)Some of the stories are nsfw, so I will put a warning for nsfw content in the notes.





	1. Cheesecake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with some cheesecake :D  
> This chapter was inspired by a sketch from one of my favorite artists [AuroraLynne](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> She came up with the idea of Plagg visiting Tikki at home and I had to write a drabble for her and that beautiful sketch she made.  
> So this chapter is dedicated to her and all the cheesecake shippers <3

After all these days hunting down a phantom, they still had no clue where to find Chat Noir or his accomplice. It had been a couple of weeks, since that cat burglar had appeared on French soil again, and they still hadn’t been able to get the smallest hint. The information they had wasn’t enough to pin down a special person and so they had to gather more.

More information meant a lot more work to do, so Tikki had brought some of her papers to finish at home. It made her restless that the thief was still at large, even if they had been able to secure some evidence against him.

After work, she had taken a hot shower to release the tension from her shoulders, and since it was pleasantly warm in her apartment, she had refrained from wearing anything more than a slip and her bra under her dressing gown. At least she hadn’t expected to have a visitor at this time of evening.

Just as she had sat down on the couch with a piece of cake, the doorbell rang and she looked up, confused. Maybe it was the tiny old lady living next door, who had forgotten to buy some sugar again. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time she came by in the evening. Tikki had become accustomed to it and one or more cups of sugar wouldn’t make her poor. As a small compensation, her neighbor usually brought her some of her baked goods. She couldn’t have imagined a better exchange since she never would find the time to bake a cake.

Tikki closed her dressing gown and walked over to the door to open it, wrapping it around her but not tying it.

"Valerie!" A semi outraged voice came from across the threshold.

"Thomas?" 

The surprise was literally written on their faces, even if the reasons were different. Tikki hadn’t been expecting him at this late of a time, and Plagg had not expected that she would open the door in this state of undress. 

Plagg got a little distracted by the way she was dressed. It wasn’t the first time he got to see her pretty long legs, but normally they were covered in pants or tights with pencil skirts, so that sight was new to him. She had an exquisite style and knew exactly what to wear. 

It took only a moment before a smug grin came to his face and he leaned against the doorframe, his eyebrows brashly pulled up. 

"So that's how you greet visitors? I think I should come to visit you more often." He put his hand under his chin and the smirk on his lips only widened as Tikki gathered her dressing gown and knotted it with the ribbon so she wouldn’t grant him any unintentional sights. She clearly was annoyed by his flirty attitude.

"If that's why you're here, I don’t have time for you, Thomas. There's a lot of work waiting for me." She nodded over her shoulder at her living room table where the documents piled up.

Plagg flicked his finger toward the table. 

"See, that's why I'm here! I wanted to give you a little help and maybe I even brought some information that's going around in the office." He raised his eyebrows as he took the file from the small table beside her door and presented it to her, like he had brought her a bouquet of flowers.

With a sigh, she opened the door a little further and let him in. "I guess we’ll need some coffee then." 

It was not the first time that Tikki's living room had been turned into an office. She and Plagg had spent nights together before to track down evidence and follow the information they’d gathered.

The first thing Plagg had noticed about Valerie Bonheur when they first met was her vibrant red hair. The second thing was, that she was left handed. It was still something unusual for people her age, since most left handed people were taught to write with their right hand at school the time she’d been there.

Tikki left the room to get dressed, while Plagg prepared the documents. His eyes spotted the cake on the table. 

“Is that… Cheesecake?” The man asked and took a closer look, knowing that the piece of cake would be his now. Tikki always shared her food with him when he was working with her at home.

“You can have it, if you want.” She replied and went back to the living room, pulling a comfy looking sweater over her head. 

“Merci Mademoiselle Bonheur.” He winked at her, but she was already on her way to the kitchen to get the coffee.

After Tikki had grabbed two mugs and the coffee pot, she came over to Plagg and sat down on the sofa opposite him. The cake was already gone. Of course.

Her blue eyes were wandering over the documents he had spread out on the table. She already knew many - if not all - of them, since this case had given her sleepless nights for more than a few weeks.

"Well, Thomas, tell me about your news."

\-----

She snuggled deeper into her pillow and muttered quietly, until she realized that her pillow wasn’t what she thought it was. It made weird noises when she moved and it definitely wasn’t as soft as she preferred her pillows to be.

A faint sound hit her ears.

It was a soft snoring near her, an unusual sound in her otherwise so quiet apartment. It was confusing, since she’d been living alone for a couple of years now. So it was a good reason for her to open her eyes and take a look around.

Her head was resting on a pile of paper, while her neck felt stiff, and she realized that the position, in which she had fallen asleep, was not very healthy. For a brief moment it was a mystery to her where her legs were laying, until she straightened up slightly and looked down.

They were on Plagg's lap. His hand was on her ankle and his head was resting on the backrest of the couch behind him. In his other hand, he still held the file he had been working on, but the papers had spread on the floor of the living room. So he was the source of the noise.

Tikki carefully slid her legs out his grip, sat up and stretched before she got up to make fresh coffee in the kitchen. She couldn’t remember how long they had been working that night, but a coffee would surely help them both to get a little more awake. Luckily, they didn’t have to go to work today since it was Sunday.

Leaning against the counter of her kitchen, she could see Plagg still asleep on her couch and a soft smile appeared on her lips. Sometimes he wasn’t that bad after all and she had to admit, that she appreciated his company at nights like this.

With bare feet, she padded quietly through her apartment, trying not to wake Plagg, but when she came past the next mirror, she began to chuckle at her sight. On her cheek were pale blue pen squiggles and she knew exactly where they came from. They had rubbed off her hand on her cheek while she was sleeping. Being left-handed wasn’t an advantage when it came to taking notes after all.

Plagg, awakened by her soft laughter, yawned heartily before he rubbed over his face with his hand and looked at her.

“What’s wrong?” He still seemed more asleep than awake, but as soon as he saw the pattern on her face, he frowned.

“That’s very… creative… you want me to take care of the other side?” he offered, but before he could finish his sentence Tikki had already left the room, not without a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

Plagg gave a soft sigh. “One day you'll appreciate my efforts Valerie.” He mumbled and got up to grab the coffee from the kitchen and get back to work with her. There was still a lot to do and much more for him to hide, so his cat sons would be safe.


	2. Happy Halloween! - Brelix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween party at Agreste Fashion turns out to be spookier than expected ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) Halloween everyone!!! I hope you'll enjoyed the evening and all the Halloween parties.  
> I'm not into Halloween that much, because I'm a scaredy cat like Bridgette XD  
> But hey! I got a small drabble for you and it's Halloween themed! So here, take a seat and have some spooky Brelix >;3  
> This little drabble is dedicated to [emmaleewhittaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleewhittaker/profile) because she's the biggest Brelix shipper I know xD
> 
> Thank you [PerditaAlottachocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/profile) for beta reading <3 and thanks to [AuroraLynne](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) for the pretty art! 
> 
> WARNING: IMAGE WITH FAKE BLOOD BELOW! XD

Bridgette was one of those people, who loved Halloween, and not because of it’s gruesomeness. It was more because she was able to wear one of her more or less creepy, self designed costumes.

This year she’d decided to go for a broken doll for the company’s Halloween Party and after she’d put on her costume and painted some joints on her elbows and knees she felt even more like the character she was portraying. Her costume was a turquoise and white checkered dress with a short puffy skirt and a lot of frills around the edges. A huge bow at her backside, two  in her curled pigtails and some strings around her wrists completed her look.

“Please, be careful, Bridgette.” Marinette’s voice echoed through the speaker of her phone.

“Don’t worry, Marinette, I’ll be fine.” Bridgette assured her. “I’ll meet with some coworkers at the station, so I won’t have to get there alone.”

She heard a sigh from the other end of the line. “Haven’t you seen the news recently? A serial killer is at large. I’m just worried about your safety.”

“Come on Mari... It’s not that he’ll be riding in the same subway as me. He’s a wanted criminal and whole Paris knows his face. I don’t think he will get out of his hideout.” The younger woman huffed and slipped into her high patent leather shoes in a bright turquoise, while she glanced at the TV running in the back of her room.

The news showed again the mugshot of the serial killer and the anchorwoman told people to be careful. The escaped prisoner was tall, had longer hair and was well build. Not that Bridgette was into serial killers, but that one was easy on the eyes.

“Bri, are you listening?” Marinette’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Yes, sorry. I’ll be careful, I promise. Talk to you tomorrow Mari.” With an roll of her eyes she hung up and grabbed her raincoat from the chaise lounge. It had gotten stormy in the afternoon and an hour ago it had started to rain and she wasn’t eager to ruin her costume in a weather like that. Waving Sabine and Tom goodbye she left the bakery for the subway station.

 

After the woman had found her coworkers at the station she totally forgot about the serial killer. They were way too busy talking about the upcoming party. Shortly after they arrived at the company and joined the other guests, while Bridgette started searching for her boss.

She found Felix standing in the corner of the room, a drink in his hand.

“Not in the mood for partying?” she asked, slipping to his side with a cheeky smile on her lips.

“I’m not a party person.” he murmured and his words almost got lost in the noise of the people around them.

“No problem, I’ll keep you company then. I’m not into parties either.” Bridgette offered and leaned against the wall to her left.

Bluish-grey eyes looked down at her and for a moment she thought she’d seen a smirk on his lips.

The man looked stunning in his white, blood stained lab coat and the dark shirt underneath. It wasn’t one of the fancy costumes, but it suited him more than well and even if they hadn’t talked about matching costumes they looked like they belonged together.

She as his doll and him as the mad doll maker.

 

The party went on for a few hours and after the last one of their coworkers finally left Felix and Bridgette started to lock down the building and do some minor cleanup in the space they had partied in. The building was quiet now and the only sound was the soft hum of the AC over their heads.

“Could you bring the plates down to the kitchen?” the blond asked, holding a pile of plates in his hands.

“Sure,” she took them from him with a bright smile and made her way through the long corridors down to the kitchen, when suddenly the power went off.

“W-What? Felix stop making fun of me! Turn on the lights please!” Bridgette took a step forward, trying to find something she could orientate on, but immediately jumped backwards when her knee hit something hard. “Ouch! Goddamn why is it so dark?”

Her hand moved carefully ahead and found the kitchen counter, where she put the plates down, making sure not to drop them. She got the chance to assess the situation. The whole building was pitch black and even the lanterns outside where dark.

“Great, a blackout.” This wasn’t cliche at all. A rainy and stormy Halloween night, a blackout and a killer at large.

 

Felix was cleaning the tables when the lights went out. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Oh well, hello darkness my old friend.” He wasn’t even joking. The darkness is a thief’s best friend and so he had no problem at all with it. Carefully he made his way to the corridor, to search for Bridgette.

 

Damn, Bridgette had forgotten about that killer until now. Luckily she was safe inside the building. That’s what she thought when the first lightning bolt flashed through the sky, followed by a loud thunder strike.

Bridgette flinched. She hated thunderstorms. And darkness. And Halloween. And that thing that cast a shadow on the kitchen wall that was looking like someone was standing outside the window.

_Wait what?_

Her throat suddenly felt dry, while her heart started to race in her chest.

This was just her imagination, she told herself. Nothing else.

Slowly, she turned around, hoping that her brain was just messing with her, but half way she heard a knocking at the window.

 

A scream alarmed Felix and he ran down the stairs, even if he couldn’t see them in the darkness. Since there was no one left except for him and Bridgette, it was clear, that she’d been the one screaming. And she sounded like she’d seen a ghost. He reached the door and was about to grab the handle, when the door swung open and Bridgette ran right into him. She made a weird huffing noise and started to squirm in his grip as soon as he’d grabbed her.

“Ohmygodpleaselemmego!” she whimpered, still trying to free herself.

“Bridgette, it’s me!” he whispered, trying to soothe the woman in front of him.

It took her a few seconds before she stopped and turned her head up to look at him. She’d finally noticed, that it was him and not the serial killer.

“Felix?” The next lightning bolt flashed up and provided Felix with enough light to see, that Bridgette was a total mess.

“What happened?”

“There was… a shadow… a man… the serial killer... outside the window!” Bridgette stuttered, grabbing Felix lab coat.

“The serial killer?” He echoed.

She nodded vigorously and flailed, while she tried to explain what she’d seen. He had heard about that serial killer this morning, but he assumed that the man had already left Paris. No one was stupid enough to stay in a city that knew exactly what he looked like.

First at all they needed to see something.

“Listen. I should have a flashlight in my office. Let’s get there and perhaps we can shed a little light on this situation.” he suggested. His little pun unnoticed by the woman next to him.

 

The scared woman clung to his arm like she was trying to rip it off and after a few attempts he finally gave up to free himself. Every little sound made her squeal and squirm, while she pressed herself flush against him, making it really difficult for him to walk straight.

They reached his office where she finally let go of him. Bridgette knew his office better than anything else in the company. She had spent so many hours here, that she almost lived in it. “You got a landline, right?” without waiting for his answer she made her way to his desk, feeling her way around on the tabletop until she found the phone in the dark and picked up the device.

“It’s… dead... “ she whispered and the fear crept back into her voice.

There was a short moment when Felix looked like he was going to smack his hand against his forehead, before he stared at her.

“You can’t be serious. This hasn’t been your brightest idea so far Bri… Of course it’s dead. No power means no landline and what would you want to do anyway? Call the police? I guess they’re overwhelmed by all the people who are calling them right now because of the blackout. I don’t even know what you want to tell them.” He could almost feel the daggers that she glared at him, even if he wasn’t able to see her.

“Stop giving me the stinky eye, Bridgette.”

“You can’t even see it, Felix!” she grumbled in the darkness right next to him.

“I can feel it.”

“Well great! That’s all I wanted.” she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and for the first time she heard him barking out a short laugh.

“I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously in that dress, even if I can’t see you right now.” he still tried to hide the laughter in his voice.

 

Felix joined her at his desk and begun his search for the flashlight. He opened the drawers randomly, until he found the right one with the flashlight in, who was buried under a pile of papers and some other stuff he kept in there. Flickering, the light came alive, but since it was old and barely used the batteries were almost empty.

“I don’t think it’ll work for long.” Felix assumed.

The glimmer of light hit the soft curves of Bridgette’s body as she stepped closer.

“What about spare batteries? Or another flashlight?” Bridgette’s voice turned up a few notches.

“We could go down to the kitchen and take a look at what you’ve seen and search for another pair of batteries.” he suggested, but she shook her head vigorously.

“I- I don’t think that’s necessary! We could stay here and wait until the power is back? I mean… it was probably just a branch that hit the window?” Going back to where she’d seen the shadow sounded like a horrible plan to her.

“But you said you’ve seen someone. Let’s check what it was and get batteries, don’t be such a scaredy-cat.” Felix took a few steps away from her and she instantly trailed him, while she tried to convince him not to go downstairs. The stubborn man however didn’t care about her attempts to stop him and walked out of his office and down the corridor, followed by the young woman.

 

It was still creepy and dark in the places the light couldn’t reach, but it was better than before.

A lightning strike made Bridgette threw herself at Felix, who almost dropped their only source of light.

“Bridgette!” he scolded her.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she made a strangled noise and hid her face in his lab coat. “I just… hate thunderstorms!”

A long sigh from Felix followed, but he put his hand around her waist for support.

 

 

They made their way through the darkness into the kitchen but there was nothing to see there. No serial killers, no ghosts, not even a monster.

Bridgette took some careful steps away from Felix side. “I told you it was nothing.”

“You did...” he answered.

“And I also told you, that it was a branch or so.”

“Mhm…”

“Then why aren’t we searching for batteries and getting out…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, because somewhere in the darkness of the building she’d heard a noise, as if a heavy door slammed shut.

“Did… did you hear that?” Bridgette asked, her voice a whisper and her pupils blown wide in fear when she looked at the blond.

And this time even Felix looked like he had heard the noise too. Who on earth was walking around in the office at this time of the night, on Halloween and during a massive blackout?

It wasn’t possible to get into the building without a key if all of the doors were locked. Maybe they’d forgotten one of them.

“Did we lock all the doors?” the blonde asked.

“I think so…”

“What about the door at the back?”

Felix had never heard her voice that high before when she asked “What door at the back?”

 

So that’s how the person got in. “I think you’re right. Somebody is in here.” With these words he turned off the flashlight, what caused Bridgette to yelp.

“W-why did you turn the light off?”

“Silly! They’ll see the light if it’s the only one around!”

Her mouth formed a little ‘o’. Of course. He was right. How could she’d been so dumb.

“What shall we do now?” she asked, hoping he would have an answer to her question.

“We have to get out.” Felix made it sound so easy, but he was right. Going back to grab their mobiles wasn’t an option, when someone was walking around and they didn’t know where and who.

“But it’s raining outside and what if the serial killer is still out there?”

Another door was closed and that one wasn’t that far away from the kitchen.

Felix pressed his hand over her mouth to silence the still talking woman next his side. “Quiet!” he whisper-ordered.

There were footsteps and they came closer each second, being way to loud in the silence of the building and echoing through the corridor. Even the pouring rain outside couldn’t drown them.

 

The familiar notes of a song hit their ears. It was a song they had heard many times before. “This is… Trixx’s ringtone. Oh my god, Felix… He got Trixx…” Bridgette’s voice broke into a sob. She was right, it was his ringtone, but why was that person carrying Trixx’s phone?

Felix pushed her along to the counter of the kitchen and signaled her to duck, while he kneeled down right next to her. She trembled, her breathing quickened, and her head was buried in his coat again.

The steps came to a stop right in front of the kitchen door and they heard someone opening it. The quiet sounds of wet shoes on the stone floor came closer and fell silent as the stranger stopped at the window.

A flash from outside threw the person’s shadow to the floor right next to them and Bridgette screamed.

The newcomer screamed.

 

And the power came back on.

 

That scream was as familiar as the ringtone to Felix and the blond straightened up.

“Trixx!?”

“Bridgette? Felix?” Trixx was as surprised as the pair in front of him, staring at the younger man like deers caught in the headlights.

“What… are you two doing here?” The surprise on his face soon changed to a grin that got wider with every second he looked at his boss and his intern. “I can leave you alone, if you want.”

“Trixx!” Bridgette ran over to him, hugging the taller man while she mumbled words of how glad she was, that he was still alive.

“If you keep hugging him like that, he won’t be for much longer.” The blond rolled his eyes. “So why did you come back Trixx?”

“I forgot my phone and I knew you two were still here, because I’ve seen you in the kitchen.” he looked at Bri and continued “but the power went off and I think I scared you and then you ran away. Lucky me, the door at the back wasn’t locked, so I could get in.” His smile was wide. Bridgette had an apologizing look on her face. She was the one who had forgotten to lock the door after all.

He shook his head and moved out of the kitchen, followed by the two.  

“Let me give you both a ride home.” the blond offered them with a deep sigh.

 

After they had dropped Trixx off at his apartment, they finally arrived at the bakery. Bridgette was sitting on the passenger's seat fumbling with the ruffles of her dress, staring at her fingers and trying to find the right words.

“Felix… thank you for… uh… being there… for me tonight.” She opened the door of the car before she bend down. “And thanks for the ride home. See you tomorrow at work.”

His face softened and a small smile appeared on his lips while he watched her slipping through the door of the bakery after she’d waved at him. “You’re welcome, Bridgette.”


End file.
